A number of techniques related to selection operations on a screen, such as selection of hyperlinks included in a web page, have been proposed.
For example, in the mobile telephone handset described in Patent Reference 1, when a double-tap operation on the screen is detected during execution of a browser, a display control unit changes the screen display magnification. Also, when a hyperlink on a display of a webpage is selected by a single-tap operation during execution of a browser, the display control unit causes the webpage of a hyperlink destination to be displayed on a display unit.
This not only facilitates selection operations such as selection of hyperlinks on a screen, but also enables quick viewing of screens, even if display region on the display unit is small.